Until it Sleeps
by DarkGoddess1992
Summary: OC. Always an outsider because of the way she looks, or of who her father is, considered a freak by others because she's different. Until she is put in team seven, with her friend Naruto, a brain, an avenger and a sensei who appears bored; things  CONT
1. Prologue

**Story Title:** Until it sleeps

**Full Summary:** OC. Always an outsider because of the way she looks, or of who her father is, considered a freak by others because she's different. Until she is put in team seven, with her friend Naruto, a brain, an avenger and a sensei who appears bored; things appear to have changed for Arisu Hebika or so it would appear.

**Rating:** MA (It may change, but I think it's accurate enough)

**Genres:** Action, drama, humor etc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the world of Naruto, they are the created works of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's note:** Okay, I deleted this to re-post this... Weird I know, but yeah, the title of the story I think suits it, it's Metallica's 'Until it sleeps'.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Naruto, a small boy at the age of four sat playing in the sandpit, the sun setting in the distance. He sighed, as he watched families leave the park to go home, something he did not have, something that he wanted and wished for, a family. He knew it will never happen, but a kid can dream, right?

Picking up the sand, holding it in his hand and watching as the wind carried it away, that is what he felt like at times, flying away like a bird. Naruto opened his palm letting the rest of the sand blow away, his eyes following the bits of sand as they flew until they gradually fell to the ground metres from him.

He heard voices and turned his head in the direction where the voices were coming from. A mother, who was heavily pregnant and her daughter were walking towards him, they were laughing and talking amongst themselves. The mother was the first to notice him; she was tall, with big yellow eyes that slightly resembled a snakes', skin that was slightly pale, and long jet black her that fell past her shoulders and down to her waist, she was wearing a pink kimono and black ninja sandals. "Hey, sweetie, where's your parents?" She said softly, a smile on her lips.

Naruto looked at her with a blank look. "I haven't got any parents." He replied in a flat tone.

The woman looked at him sadly. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. " She said.

Naruto did not answer; instead, he looked down and began to play with the sand again. By doing this, he hoped they would go away and not feel sorry for him, or pity him.

"What is your name?" The woman asked, Naruto looked up to see her now standing above him, her daughter five inches of where they had originally stopped, his eyes widened, how'd she move so quick? _She must be a ninja_. Naruto thought.

Naruto hesitated before he answered. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Her smile grew. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto, I'm Mai Hebika, and over there is my daughter Arisu Hebika." Naruto looked past the woman, now named Mai, over to her daughter Arisu. She was the same height as him, probably the same age, and long jet-black hair like her mothers, yet she looked nothing like her mother, her eyes were indeed yellow, but they closely resembled snakes' eyes more than her mothers did, pale skinned and wearing a black kimono with black ninja sandals, she looked at him with curiosity. He looked back up at Mai, who was still smiling at him.

He did not know what to do, he was not sure of their motives, and his guard went up instantly. Mai held out her hand to Naruto, for him to take it. "Do you want to come and have some ramen with us, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto's face lit up at the sound of the word _Ramen_. "Okay!" He said cheerily, getting up out of the sand pit and stumbling over to her and taking her hand. Arisu warily joined both her mother and Naruto, taking up her mother's other hand that wasn't occupied by the stranger.

All three walked into the village, receiving strange looks from the villagers, a few middle-aged women and men muttering under their breaths, Mai was oblivious to the villagers reactions, Arisu was wondering why they were looking at them like that; Naruto kept his eyes on the ground avoiding their eyes of hatred, he knew it was him they were all looking at. Arisu glanced over at Naruto, his head was down, his expression was no longer vacant and expressionless it was genuinely sad.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" She asked softly, watching him carefully.

Naruto looked over at her, and shook his head. "No." He replied softly.

Arisu smiled, the first expression she had expressed when they had first met earlier. She realised it was the villagers that were the cause for his sadness, she didn't quite know or understand why, but she knew that he was a nice kid. "Don't worry, I like you."

Naruto smiled sadly at his newfound friend, she didn't know at that moment she was his only friend, that hasn't run away from him, picked on him, chased him away or giving him looks of hate and anger. Instead she has accepted him, smiling at him and she actually said that _she likes me…_

Mai looked down at that moment at the children, looking at one another smiling, she smiled. "I see the Ramen shop up ahead Naruto." She said cheerily, wondering what the children had said to one another.

Naruto looked like he had gotten a thousand presents for his birthday, his face lit up when he looked over at the Ichiraku ramen shop. "Let's go Naruto! Race you!" Arisu shouted but she had all ready run off without him.

"Cheater!" Naruto shouted back and ran off after her.

Mai just laughed as she watched them race each other to the Ramen shop, _Kids will be kids._ She thought cheerfully.

* * *

**PS:** _Okay, I'll try not to make this girl too OC-ish... But I can't promise anything, but yeah... I know stories like this one have been put out there, but I'm going to make a few changes to the story line so yeah... Starting with Sasuke, he is not going dark side sorry, but I think that just ruins his character personally, uh... that is just one I can think of from the top of my head._


	2. C1 Always in trouble

**Story Title:** Until it sleeps

**Full Summary:** OC. Always an outsider because of the way she looks, or of who her father is, considered a freak by others because she's different. Until she is put in team seven, with her friend Naruto, a brain, an avenger and a sensei who appears bored; things appear to have changed for Arisu Hebika or so it would appear.

**Rating:** MA (It may change, but I think it's accurate enough)

**Genres:** Action, drama, humor etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the world of Naruto, they are the created works of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's note:** Here's chapter one!

* * *

_Present Day:_

**Chapter one:**

**

* * *

**

Loud laughter rang out through the leaf village, the laughter came from none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and he was up to no good as usual, running from Jonin, a bucket of yellow paint in hand; the sure sign of his devious prank.

"Ugh, what's he done now?" Jin groaned, a boy of seven years old, who had shortish spiky jet-black hair that stood at an odd angle to the left with two small bangs at each side of his face, hazel eyes that similarly resembled snake eyes but nowhere near his elder sister's and slightly pale skin. He was almost entirely dressed in black, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, with a fish net shirt underneath it, with black fingerless gloves, a dark gray scarf that covered his mouth which had a symbol of an hourglass and a line going down it on the end. And strapped to his back was a sword. He was wearing plain black camo pants that were held up by a dark gray belt, which had a small rounded buckle in the centre, with two pockets on the right side, and a weapons pouch on the left thigh and his ninja shoes were black. He looked down as Naruto ran away from the Jonin's.

Arisu sighed. "A stupid prank, what else?" She said calmly, she was same age as Naruto and was also dressed in black from head to toe. Only that she was dressed like a Jonin (even though she was an academystudent) the only difference was that the back of the flak jacket had the image of a red coloured snake, the symbol of their clan, normally it was on a white background. Her long jet-black hair was up in a high ponytail, she had a bang that covered the right side of her face and ended past her chin, her snake-like eyes always hidden behind dark tinted sunglasses.

"Should we go and help him?" Jin said flatly, voice devoid of emotion as he watched Naruto run past them.

Arisu exhaled heavily. "Suppose we should go down and offer him a hand." She said jumping off the roof that she and her brother had been sitting on, Jin followed hot on her heels.

They both landed in an ally, the same ally Naruto was running into; he had all ready ditched the paint bucket by then from what they could see.

Naruto came to a skidding halt when he saw them, shock evident on his face. "What the heck are you two doing here?" He exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice.

Arisu rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, and Jin smacked his own forehead at his answer. "Is it not obvious, you baka?" Jin shook his head, annoyed by his stupidity.

"We're here to help, Naruto." Arisu spoke up, a casual shrug of her shoulders as if it didn't happen often, whereas in reality it did.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, well in that case can you help get rid of the Jonin following me, then?" He pleaded, he ran to her right side when he heard the shouts of the Jonin nearby.

Arisu sighed. "That's easier said than done." She mumbled and immediately began doing a series of hand signs, chanting three times mentally in her mind. _Tora. Ushi. Ne. Tatsu. Mi._ She saw her Genjutsu appear, hoping it'll fool the Jonin, she hadn't thought about a plan if it didn't work; she hoped it works, clenching her jaw in anticipation.

They stopped running when they saw only the two Hebika children. "Hey, where'd the brat go?" One Jonin asked.

Jin lazily raised his right arm and pointed in the opposite direction, the two Jonin ran past them, and Naruto, one called back over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot kid!"

"Don't mention it!" Jin sniggered when they rounded the corner.

Naruto, laughed. "Those baka's! They fell for your jutsu!" He fell on the ground laughing, Jin watched him with a strange look on his face, and Arisu smiled slightly releasing the illusion as she watched him roll around on the ground laughing.

_Genjutsu, Naruto._ She mentally corrected him as she absently watched her friend rolling around laughing until his sides hurt. He then got up from the ground wiping the tears from his eyes.

Next thing they knew Naruto's head was in a headlock by their sensei, Iruka. "OH YEAH NARUTO!" All three of them jumped when they heard Iruka's booming voice, Arisu slowly turned her head around to see her sensei, Jin stood rigid and Naruto was struggling to brake free from his grasp.

_Aw crap, busted._ Naruto thought, as he broke free from Iruka's grasp. "Iruka sensei, what the…?"

Arisu simply sighed, though this sigh was with great effort. _I'm in for an earful when I get home… again._ She thought as she folded her arms, waiting for Iruka to blast them with a lecture.

_Kuso… Third time this week, mum's not gonna like this when we tell her._ Jin bitterly thought as he scratched the nape of his neck uncomfortably.

Iruka looked from each of them, starting with Naruto, Arisu and then Jin. "Why is it when there's a commotion it's all ways you I find behind it, Naruto?" He asked a rhetorical question. His gaze shifted to the siblings. "And why is it that it's all ways you two helping him out of trouble?"

Arisu rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Iruka sensei…" She began, carefully choosing her words. "This time we were sitting on that roof-top up there when he ran past… We thought we'd lend him a hand."

"It's basically our job to watch out for him." Jin said plainly, as he began to fuss with his scarf.

Iruka shook his head. "It's not your job; he has to learn not to pull stupid pranks like this." He said in exasperation.

"Yeah, see, our mother wouldn't agree." Jin said with a casual shrug.

Iruka sighed. "That's not her problem either… I've been politely telling her this for years." He said calmly.

"You try telling Mai that." Naruto piped up, Arisu and Jin nodded in agreement.

Iruka couldn't agree with them more, the two Hebika's mother was as stubborn as a mule, he had noticed that she was unusually protective of him as she was one of her own two children, even the two siblings were; especially the elder of the two, Arisu. Countless times when they were younger, he could remember her stepping in when the other children teased Naruto, warning them to back off and leave him alone or else they'd deal with her, and Iruka had pulled her aside countless times and held in at lunch for the threats and actual beatings she gave the other children. They acted like his family, treating him like a son and brother; of course, Naruto was oblivious to this, although he does treat them differently because of them acknowledging him.

Iruka snapped out of his musing. "All right you three, back to school now!" He ordered.

All three students made their way back to the academy, Iruka hot on their heels. Naruto turned his head in Arisu's direction. "Psst, Arisu…"

"Hmm?" She lazily turned her head in his direction.

"Thanks for before." He whispered and then grinned at her.

Arisu was quite taken aback by this. "No problem, Naruto." She replied quietly, stunned by him thanking her, she still wasn't used to him thanking her, he only started to thank her three years ago and even then she still was used to it.

They arrived at the academy within twenty minutes, Iruka had escorted Jin to his class five minutes ago and was now walking with Naruto and Arisu, and they had stopped out the front of their classroom's door. Arisu slid the door open; Iruka pushed them both into the classroom, as they weren't even moving.

They lay in a heap. "Get off me!" Naruto yelled as he flailed his arms around.

"Sorry." Arisu muttered quietly as she scrambled off her friends back, now standing she offered her hand to help him up, he took it and she pulled him up.

Iruka briefly looked at Naruto and Arisu and turned his attention to the class. "Because you two missed the transformation jutsu today, everyone will review it tomorrow." Iruka said calmly.

A chorus of groans rang out throughout the classroom, including Naruto. Arisu sighed heavily. _Oh, great…_ She thought miserably, thinking of how her mother will rip into her about it later when she tells her or Iruka. First time she has missed a test, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her black camo pants.

Iruka dismissed the class and left for a few moments giving both Naruto and Arisu a warning to stay in the classroom til he got back with their punishment; meaning he had to find one for them.

The other students shot glares and comments at both Naruto and Arisu, of which Naruto reacted and Arisu just ignored them she had removed a hand from her one of her pockets and was currently holding onto Naruto's jacket; restraining him from attacking the other students.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto!" Kiba commented.

Naruto managed to break Arisu's grip on his shirt and run at Kiba. Arisu sighed and tripped Naruto up. "HEY! WHAT'S THE DEAL, ARISU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" He yelled at her.

She sighed shoving her hand back in her pocket, an act that was entirely melodramatic. "I am, Naruto. I'm just preventing you from getting your arse kicked by Kiba." She said plainly, looking down at her friend whose eyes were white, veins popping out from his temples, fist clenched and shaking at her.

"THANKS A LOT ARISU!" He shouted, picking himself off the ground and dusting the non-existent dust off himself.

Kiba laughed. "You shouldn't be shouting at her, you moron, she's right." He said as he snickered at Naruto, his dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shut up! No one's asking for your opinion!" Naruto snapped, pointing at Kiba.

"Oh yeah, baka!" Kiba retorted, fist clenched and shaking at Naruto.

Arisu hands still in her pockets casually walked in between them to prevent them from beating the hell at of each other. "Shut up, both of you! You're acting like five year olds!" She said evenly, although her voice had some edge to it. Looking from the dog boy to her friend, both of which were giving each other death glares.

They didn't answer her; Arisu raised her eyebrow at this. "Kiba, I think you should leave now, I'll see you tomorrow." She said calmly, the edge lost and was a little pleasant.

Kiba snapped out of his death glare at Naruto, and looked at Arisu and grinned. "Okay, later Arisu." He said cheerily, Akamaru barked his goodbye to her. She gave them both a curt nod goodbye.

She looked over her shoulder. "Naruto?"

"Humph."

She turned around and faced him, her posture relaxed, hands in her pockets still, looking at Naruto who was staring after the door to the classroom. "Are you angry at me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I could have taken him." He grumbled.

She sighed. "Naruto, if it's any consolation I'm sorry."

His nose twitched in annoyance. "Why do you guys protect me? When everyone in the village hates me?" He asked his eyes still trained on the door.

Arisu cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"All you three ever do is look out for me, why?" He said softly.

Arisu inhaled, thinking of an answer, exhaling. "I guess my reason is because you don't look at me like I'm a freak." She replied.

"That's all?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Arisu sighed; she didn't like conversations like this, especially ones that are close to the heart. "Because you're like a brother to me, Naruto. That's why I go so far out of my way to make sure you're safe." She said honestly, watching him for signs of change in emotion.

Naruto turned away from the door and looked straight at her, a sad look on his face, he didn't say any thing, just stared at her quietly.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Arisu said, breaking the silence, she took a step forward towards him. "You've gone quiet."

"I'm fine." He said softly.

"I meant what I said, Naruto." She said flatly, trying to keep her emotions in check, as she watched Naruto look down and away from her.

"I know you've never lied to me." He said quietly, eyes on the floor.

"And I never will." She said standing in front of Naruto, removing her hands from her pockets to hug him. He didn't respond nor did he back away, letting her hug him. She let go and took a step back, looking at his face, reading his expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied softly.

Iruka chose that moment to enter the classroom, Arisu looked over, and he eyed them. "Is everything all right?" He asked in concern.

Naruto broke into a grin. "Of course why would you think it wasn't?"

He shook it off. "All right you two; you'll be doing ten laps around the oval. Your punishment for missing the test today." He said, hands on his hips as he looked from Naruto and Arisu.

"Just ten?" Arisu questioned in surprise. "I'd be finished in twenty minutes."

Iruka smirked. "Just for that Arisu, you'll be doing fifty laps."

Arisu raised her eyebrow. "No, I don't like that Iruka-sensei, how about a hundred laps instead." Arisu challenged.

Iruka's lip twitched in annoyance. "How about two hundred?" He suggested, even if she disagreed he'd still make her run the laps just for being a smart – arse.

Arisu grinned slightly. "Perfect."

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at her as if she was insane.

Arisu shrugged casually and walked off to do the laps that Iruka had suggested, although she secretly wanted that number of laps, just to test her stamina and speed. _This should be easy. _She thought.

* * *

Both Naruto and Arisu had finished their ten/ two hundred laps and were heading home; there was silence between the two of them as they walked. Naruto decided to break the silence as it was annoying him. "Hey, Arisu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mai found out about our detention?" He asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"Most likely." She replied her voice far away and disinterested in the topic, her mother finding out was the her least of her worries, she was thinking about the events of today.

Naruto looked at her, wondering what's wrong with her, she sounded odd. He looked ahead and saw Sasuke Uchiha surrounded by three girls, all of whom he was ignoring. Naruto got a wicked glint in his eyes and leaned into Arisu. "Arisu likes Sasuke." He whispered.

Arisu snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked dully.

Naruto laughed. "I said that you like Sasuke." He said as he began laughing.

Arisu whacked him up side the head for that comment. "I don't like him."

Naruto howled in pain from the blow to his head, holding his head and cursing. "Why'd you do that for?" He snapped.

"For saying stupid things."

"I only said it because your voice was distant and dreamy sounding…" He retorted rubbing his head vigorously, trying to make the lump that was forming go away.

"I was in deep thought." She explained calmly, staring ahead, she saw the Uchiha boy and his legions of followers, or some of them. _Can't they see he isn't interested?_ She thought to herself.

"Thinking about Sasuke?"

"Do you want me to hurt you again?"

"No."

"Then shut up, say anything like that again and I will not hesitate to hurt you." She threatened, her voice loosing the usual calm and taking up a tone of slight anger. "I mean it, Naruto."

"So if you don't like him, what were you thinking about?" He asked, still rubbing his head.

She sighed in annoyance. "About what happened today?" She said dully.

"That's it?" He questioned, he couldn't believe it, she was thinking about what happened today.

"Yes." She said in exasperation.

They passed Sasuke and his followers, Arisu glanced at him, and he was staring straight past them obviously deep in thought and ignoring their presence. She lazily looked ahead and continued to walk home with her friend.

She entered her home, before she even closed the door her mother pounced on her like a lion. "I got a call from Iruka today telling me that you missed a test today." She said angrily, her arms crossed, an unpleasant look on her features. "Why?"

Arisu sighed as she shut the door. "Because I grew bored and decided to sit on a rooftop and watch life bustle around." She said in a dull tone as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Arisu Hebika!"

"Mother, don't worry about it, the whole class will be reviewing the test again tomorrow." Arisu said waving it off as if it was nothing.

Mai frowned. "Don't you care about becoming a genin and pursuing your dream?" She snapped.

Arisu folded her arms. "Yes."

"Then why?"

"Naruto."

Mai's anger faded when she heard his name. "Arisu, I hope you learnt your lesson." She said softly.

"For what? Helping him?" She questioned testily.

Mai sighed. "I love you three, but I hate it when you neglect your studies."

Arisu rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, she was growing impatient with this talk; somehow her mother manages to blame her for some little thing and then give her a lecture and warn her not to do it again. It's all the same to her.

"Remember it's the first time I have missed a test." She explained, hoping it would get through to her mother.

"And let it be the last." Her mother warned, giving her a look that says if it happened again, Iruka will be the least of your problems; you'll have me to deal with.

Arisu shrugged her shoulders and walked past her mother. "Don't worry it will, and I'm not hungry tonight." She said over her shoulder.

Mai's expression changed to that of surprise. "I made soup."

"Not hungry, goodnight mother." Arisu said plainly, all ready walking out of the room; she wasn't hungry after that lecture.

Arisu walked past her younger brother's room, he's door was left ajar; she could see him talking to his python, Ryuu. She smiled and walked to her room. Opening the door to only be greeted with a room that was green, plants of all kinds strewn all over and everywhere. She preferred it like this.

She heard faint hissing from within her room. "Hello, my friend." She called out to her familiar Masaki, a black snake with red eyes; he was small as he was only a baby.

_I heard the argument with your mother, are you all right Arisu?_ He asked, as he slithered over to her.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said, shuffling over to her bed. She fell onto to it and lay there. Masaki slithered up the bed and over to her.

_Long day?_

"If ever, I hate days that drag on." She replied sleepily, yawning.

He slithered over to her. _Tomorrow might be a better day for you, my friend._

She sighed. "I highly doubt it." She closed her eyes, trying to make herself fall asleep.

_Hmm…goodnight._

"Night, Masaki." She whispered slipping into sleep, she could feel Masaki slither onto her back, and his small face snuggling close to her neck; she allowed this, as he was her pet and fell further into dreamland.

* * *

PS: If you've noticed this is a paperclip OC, so it's going to drag on and on and on and on and- you get it, but I'll add things in that haven't been seen or heard whichever, which I'm sort of doing at the moment... Don't mean to sound hopeful, but if you like it or don't please review.


	3. C2 Tests aren't fun

**Story Title:** Until it sleeps

**Full Summary:** OC. Always an outsider because of the way she looks, or of who her father is, considered a freak by others because she's different. Until she is put in team seven, with her friend Naruto, a brain, an avenger and a sensei who appears bored; things appear to have changed for Arisu Hebika or so it would appear.

**Rating:** MA (It may change, but I think it's accurate enough)

**Genres:** Action, drama, humor etc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the world of Naruto, they are the created works of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's note:** Okay, chapter two is up and running.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

Naruto barged into the restaurant that his friend's mother owns, running past Mai who was waiting someone. "Is Arisu awake?" He called over his shoulder.

"I don't know!" She called out after him.

Running up the stairs, with one thing on his mind. _Have to wake up Arisu._ Running up from the stairs and straight into the living room, he turned a sharp right and ran down the hallway and halted at the front of her door, and began banging on the door. "Hey, Arisu are you awake, wake up!" He shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Naruto?" Arisu said walking down the hall drying her hair; she had a strange look on her face.

Naruto looked from the door to her, and began his tirade. "We're going to be late! And you decided to wash your hair!" He shouted, pointing his finger at her in an accusing way.

"Oh, shut up, Naruto." She said teasingly, giving him a playful shove as she opened the door to her room. "Besides, it's only what eight-thirty? Plenty of time."

Naruto hovered in the doorway of her room watching her, he looked in her room, examining it, it was normally dark but now it was bright because she had the window open, and he noticed she liked many plants and certain flowers on her desk, her bed was neatly made, and nothing was strewn on the floor. Quite the opposite of his room now, he sighed. "Now she's brushing her hair…" He commented under his breath.

She looked over with a blank stare. "Stop commentating on what I do." She said, going back to brushing her long wet black hair.

Naruto folded his arms and inhaled sharply, exhaling heavily. "Hurry up." He groaned.

Arisu sighed, placed her hairbrush on the vanity table and walked over to her bed picking up her black vest, and walked over to Naruto. "Happy?" She said sarcastically.

Naruto grinned. "Let's go." He said as he ran off, Masaki slithered over to her and up her leg; she uncoiled him from her leg, placed him on her neck, and ran off after Naruto, pulling on her vest in the process.

Both Naruto and Arisu walked into the classroom from the back of the room, Arisu was plaiting her hair as they walked in. "Hey, Arisu." Shikamaru greeted lazily as he lifted his head up off the desk.

"Morning, Shikamaru." She replied casually trying to remain cool and indifferent around Shikamaru, as she walked down the stairs, Naruto walked down the stairs past her to sit somewhere close in the front.

Shikamaru wiped his eyes. "Are you ready for today?" He asked as he yawned.

She stood near his desk, leaning casually against it. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said plainly as she stared at him from behind her glasses.

"I'm so not in the mood today… it's going to be a drag…" He said sleepily as he rested his chin on his arms.

She reached out and gently prodded his head. "Then go back to sleep, sleepy head." She said jokingly with a slight smile on her lips.

He looked up at her with a lazy smile. "Gladly… I'd rather be sleeping then taking this test." He said as another yawn escaped his lips.

_That lazy smile looks cute on him._ She nodded her head in agreement. "Mm, I'd like to sleep for eight hours undisturbed…" She said softly, as she thought about last night, how she woke up three hours later after falling asleep from Matsuo trying to gain control of her again. She shuddered from the thought of it.

"Are you alright, Arisu?" Shikamaru asked concern etched in his voice.

She nodded. "I'm just tired, didn't get much sleep last night." She replied evenly. _Didn't even go back to sleep more like it._

"Yeah, everyone's a bit like that, I guess its nerves." He said.

"Maybe…." She said distractedly as she looked over to see Sasuke walk in the door, two extremely loud and annoying fan girls were at his heels. It wasn't Ino or Sakura either; she could handle them, however, it was some other random girls, who had then fainted at the entrance of the classroom. He walked past her, completely unfazed by the attention they were giving him and completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Arisu?" Shikamaru cut in, breaking her focus on the Uchiha kid. "You kind of trailed off as soon as Sasuke walked in."

Arisu was glad she was wearing dark tinted glasses now, to hide the fact she was watching him walk in, as cool as the entrance was, it annoyed her, somehow. "Oh, no, that's not why… I was thinking about the test." She lied, covering up her tracks.

"You nervous too, huh?" He said with a slight smile.

"A little." She replied.

"For a moment I thought you had turned into a mindless fan girl." Shikamaru joked.

Arisu scoffed. "Please, I don't like him in that way." She said dully. It was the truth, when she was younger all the girls liked him, she didn't and neither did her friend Hinata, the other girls called her a freak for it, but she didn't care, the guys liked her for it; they didn't get what was so hot about him, and neither did she. No wonder most of her friends were boys, except Hinata who obviously was a girl.

The door at the front of the classroom opened, and Iruka entered, Shikamaru and Arisu ended their conversation, she waved him goodbye and he gave her the two-fingered salute; she walked down to where Naruto was sitting and sat beside him.

"Alright, today's the test so everyone line up at the front please." Iruka said evenly, looking around the room.

There were loud groans and complaints from the whole class, Arisu sighed in annoyance _I just sat down_. Everyone got up like zombies and lined up in a straight line, Arisu sat on a desk between both Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno is first up." Iruka announced.

She walked out to the front, putting her hands together. "Transform!" She shouted, and transformed into a perfect clone of Iruka and spun around on her heels to face Sasuke. "Did you see that, Sasuke?"

Arisu contained the laughter that wanted to burst out from within her, pursing her lips to hold it in. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called. Arisu watched Sakura's face fell as she walked away, Sasuke casually walked out to the front and transformed before Iruka had time to focus on him and then untransformed and walked off. "G-good, next, Naruto Uzumaki."

Arisu patted Naruto on the shoulder, a move that had been meant for encouragement. Naruto walked out front and gathered his chakra and transformed, smoke appeared and from it appeared a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed girl with smoke covering certain parts of her body. The blonde girl giggled and blew a kiss in the direction of where Iruka stood. He keeled over, blood spurting from his nose.

Naruto untransformed, laughing as he pointed to Iruka sensei. "Ha-ha, that's my sexy jutsu!" He said laughing.

Iruka jumped up and yelled at him. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!" He composed himself. "Now do it again."

Naruto did so, and transformed into Iruka, but without his pants, which had the whole class laughing, he untransformed and he walked off annoyed with himself, grumbling under his breath. "Up next, Arisu Hebika." Iruka announced.

Arisu sighed and hopped off the desk, slowly walking out to the front her hands placed together in the hand sign to gather chakra, and she transformed into Iruka sensei, then untransformed and walked off to look for Naruto not bothering to hear what else Iruka had to say.

It was the end of the day and Arisu had walked home with Jin, Naruto was with Iruka cleaning the rock faces of the Hokage; she had begged and pleaded with Iruka if she could help him, he had simply put his foot down and told her no saying: "_It's Naruto's punishment, not yours; this is his lesson, not yours… I know you want to help him, but he has to learn that pulling stupid stunts like this, there are consequences that go with it_." She broke from the memory as she was outside their restaurant slash home.

Opening the door, both Jin and her walked in, Mai stuck her head around the corner. "Hey, had a nice day?" She asked in a gleeful chipper tone, which freaked both Arisu and Jin out who were edging away from her slightly, not to mention she was holding a huge knife.

"Y-yes…."Arisu and Jin said hesitantly, unsure of what she was going to do, and slightly scared of her happy smile and the way she was holding the knife.

She pointed the knife at Arisu. "I need your help; can you wait tables for me?" Her mother asked, looking at her for her answer.

Arisu stared at her dumbfounded. "Can I change into more comfortable clothes?" She asked, now that she thought about it, it sounded stupid to her.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Her mother asked confused.

Arisu sighed. "Just give me a couple of minutes." She said softly not wanting an argument, she walked past her mother and headed to the back of the restaurant, where the kitchen is, walking in and turning a corner sharply, she ran up the stairs that led to their home upstairs.

She reached the top of the stairs, the entrance to the home, and walked down the small corridor which led into the living room and then turned right and headed down another corridor where the bedrooms and bathroom lie. She stopped at a door, opened it and stepped in and unzipped her flak jacket and slung it off, threw it onto her bed, and then took off her black long sleeved shirt and threw that too onto her bed; leaving her black singlet on.

Walking further in to her room, and over to her vanity table she grabbed a silver clip and wound her plaited pony tail into a bun and placed the clip in place. Masaki slid off her shoulders and onto the table. _ I'll stay here, see you later Arisu._

Arisu gave Masaki a quick pet on the head before she ran out of her room down the corridor, turned left then down the other corridor and then the stairs until she reached the kitchen where her mother was waiting for her with an apron in hand.

Arisu took the apron and tied it around her waist. "Um… Arisu?" Her mother tapped the side of her own head, signalling the glasses.

Arisu's nose twitched in annoyance, instead of arguing she took them off, revealing the yellow snake like eyes that contrasted those of her mother's. Handing the glasses to her mother who put them in her own apron's pocket, Arisu walked out of the kitchen and began waiting tables.

Walking towards a table near a far corner away from the window, she could see a boy her age sitting by him self, probably waiting for his mates or his girlfriend. She approached him. "Welcome to the Hebi restaurant, what can I do for you?" She said in an even cheerful tone, that wasn't overly annoying like the new girl Tanaka a chipper, small, blonde haired, green-eyed girl.

He looked up at her, those black eyes of his boring into her yellow ones, and she knew instantly who it was, Sasuke Uchiha. "May I have a bowl of rice, please?" He said flatly.

Arisu wrote it down on her pad, her pen making a scratching noise as she did so. "Anything else?" She asked, looking up from her pad.

"A glass of water too, please." He replied.

She nodded writing it down and then smiled. "Should be ten minutes," She said and walked to the back of the room. "Rice and a glass of water!"

Her mother handed her a jug of water and a clear glass, Arisu walked out and back over to his table again. Setting the glass down in front of him, she began to pour him a drink. "Thank you." He said softly, looking up at her, a small smile on his lips.

She smiled in return and walked back to the kitchen with the jug in hand, going over to the fridge and opening it, she placed it back in there and shut the fridge.

**DING!**

"Order for rice!" one of the cooks shouted out.

Arisu grabbed the bowl and walked out of the kitchen, walking over to the table where Sasuke sat. She set the bowl of rice down on the table in front of him. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal." She replied, walking off with an odd feeling in her chest; she was relieved to be away from him, though his manners were nice, his overall demeanour was slightly creepy. She could sense herself being watched; waiting an elderly couple, she used this to scout out who it was.

"Would you like rice with that?" She asked pen poised and ready, looking out of the corner of her eye she could see the Uchiha kid watching her.

The elderly woman replied. "Yes, and maybe some Saki too, please dear? "

It was like this for the rest of the night, Arisu watching him out of the corner of her eye and him staring straight at her not making any attempt to hide it. This unnerved her, she couldn't understand why he was watching her wait tables, and she found it weird. Yet, somehow, he found her fascinating for some weird reason

* * *

PS: Okies, review let me know what you guys think.


End file.
